Marauders: Adventure at Hogwarts
by Lumony-nox
Summary: Harry Potter Marauders era. Marauders, Lily, Snape's and their genration story in Hogwarts. Events start in the end of sixth year.
1. McGonagall's warning

-James Potter! - shouted high voice of Lily Evans. She stared at James and Sirius who tried to curse Severus Snape. The Slytherin boy was angry, but when he saw Lily, his face loosened. Although, he knew, they weren't friends already. He hoped, that she would forgive him, for his horrible words. But one part of him knew knew that he mustn't hope so. She won't. Lily doesn't feel the same way. She loathed him. Oh, she did. But Severus Snapeknew that it was James Potter whom Lily Evans hated the most. He couldn't help it, but smile.  
-Lily... - he whispered as the girl was walking towards them. Sirius Black frowned. He sniggered.  
-Prongs! - he breathed loudly to his friend - he's talking to her again...let him? - the handsome guy doubted. His gorgeous hair was framing his face. He looked at James. He shot an angry look at the greasy-haired boy.  
-How dare you talk to her, Snivelluus! You filthy-  
-James! - Lily Evans shouted louder, but she wasn't heard. She rushed out of the corridor. Sirius looked around.  
-Hey, she's gone...-. James had spotted it too. He wasn't that enthusiastic now, and Snape saw. He managed a smile. He shouldn't have done that. James and Sirius were boring so they let him down. Boy wih greasy hair and black, cold eyes fell his head reached the ground with a loud bang. Just then the Marauders saw professsor McGonagall standing with...Lily Evans.

-Potter! Black! Separate detentions! How DARE you - she breathed heavily - You hope he's not hurt...You HOPE! - she turned to look at Snape and came to look if he was hurt. Then James looked at Lily standing in the corner. She evilly grinned at the Marauders. To her surprise James and Sirius were grinning back. Lily didn't know yet, why. Then she saw that little boy from her house. His name was...Pettigrew. He was telling something professor McGonagall and to Lily's horror , prfessor said:  
-Why yes...yes. - she was agreeably nodding to that Pettigrew. - Miss Evans! - she turned to Lily. Mr Snape is injured I entrust you to lead the boy to Hospital Wing. And, -she turned as Lily frozed dead, to the two marauders - if i hear something about that once more. I will forbid the headmaster to accredit his plans for your better future in the next year, Potter, so be cautious. Don't let it slip. As for you, Black, I hear about some other prank, i'll make sure that not only your mother knows about it. - she gave boys sternful look and moved out of the way.  
-Lily, - shyly whispered Snape. - my head...-. The girl had forgotten the snake lying at her feet as she was watching the conversation between professor and marauders. She took Snape byhand, holding him. His head was bleeding so she hurried him.  
-Lily. - he said - I'm not THAT fast, you know. -. He felt like an old times.  
-Shut it. I dn't care if you're injured. Just...  
-Just what Lily?  
-STOP. Just stop it. Don't call me Lily.  
-How do i call you then.  
-You don't. Shouldn't you even be talking to me. Yu don't want to be mixing with the girl like that. - she didn't cause her to say that word. MUDBLOOD. That's what he called her that day. Filthy snake. That's what he is.  
-Please, forgive me.  
-It is impossible. - more to her herself, than to Snape she said. - And don't talk to me.  
Sanpe moaned. His head was hurting badly -What! You'll cry now...Snvellus? -she spit. Snape was really hurt. He loved Lily. He wished she felt the same for him. Finally the reached the Hospital Wing and Lily left him. 


	2. Hogwarts Express

September 1st, 1971

"Come on, Sev. If you don't hurry we'll be late!" - squeaked little girl and turned to look at her friend who was stuck with his trunk which was bigger than the boy.  
"Lily..I'm stuck." - said the small boy. The girl made a cute smile and manage to help her friend. After they got his drunk from where it was stuck, they moved on and Lily (that was the name of the girl) asked:  
"What time is it, Sev? We won't be late, will we?- she sounded worried. Her dark red hair were being flown by the wind. Her bright green eyes was staring into the...wall. Lily took her friends hand and they, holding their trunks managed to go through the wall.

When they appeared in the Hogwarts Express station, Lily was shocked.  
"Whoa...I knew we could get through, but still...it felt..." the girl was happy. "...weird." the boy finished her sentence. Lily didn't agree. No. It was not WEIRD. It was...magic. That would describe it.

The clock was too high for their heads, so they couldn't know how much time they still have. However, Severus Snape, had a clock. He looked at his hand and reported.  
" No worries, Lily. There's stil ten minutes left."

But Lily was already running to the train as she hitted the boy with trunk similar to hers. He was about her age. His jet black hair were messy and he was wearing glasses. Behind those round glasses, she could see hazel eyes.  
"I'm s-sorry." she murmured looking at the boy. Lily thought the boy was a wizard.  
"Why Miss, that's ok." he smiled widely to her and before he gone, said " We'll see each other at Hogwarts, I guess.."

There was something about that boy that Lily didn't like it. He was pompous.

Severus Snape finally found her friend. " Lily! I've been searching for you! Come on, let's find a compartment, shall we?"  
" Course"

They hurried to the train. There were still seven minutes left. Lily and Severus had easily found a compartment, but it was hard to get trunks safely in place. None of them could tell they're high. But Lily spotted a boy rushing though the train hall.

"Excuse me! Can you help us? Please?"  
"Course, Miss. By the way, I'm Frank. Frank Longbottom.  
" Nice to meet you, Frank. I'm Lily and this is my friend Severus Snape. - she showed black-haired boy next to her. Frank nodded approvingly and helped to get the trunks up. " I hope," he added" I'll see you in my house." he said that and he was gone. Severus frowned.

" You like him?"  
"Don't know, Sev. People are strange here, don't you think? " when he nodded she added - Though Frank seems nice...

They sit down. After some time train moved.  
Lily was excited. On their way they bought some wizard candies and Lily asked:  
"So, Sev, can you please remind me everything abot the Four Houses? 


	3. Incident

As they got off the train, Lily was so excited that she bumped into someone. When she looked to see who was it, Lily recognised the boy with round glasses whom she met at the station.

"Sorry" she murmured and the boy laughed.

"You think the next time you bump into me, I won't recognise you did it on purpose?" he asked smiling.

"I apologised already,"she said louder and angry called Severus, who was behind her" Come on, Sev, let's go!"

"Hey!"the boy with glasses said as they hurried of where he didn't see her" Wait! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-" but the girl with dark red hair was gone and he was shouting in the dark as the other students were allocating. Some students which were not yet left, curiously looked at his side, but je was already silent. He was searching for his friend now. When he spotted that people were still staring at him, he replied to their silent thoughts with a yell.

"What?!"

People pretented they weren't looking at all. Suddenly, the boy was seen by his friend.

"James!" his friend was with black hair as James." Me, and Peter were searching for you in the train". The blond-haired boy had finally reached the couple of boys who laughed.

"Let's go, shall we?" offered James and they turned to look for other First-years.

They heard a voice of huge man, shouting.

"Hey, Hagrid!" yealled James Potter to his parents friend."We're here!

"Oh, here ya're! We'been lookin' for ya! Come 'ere! Everyone to the boat! Four persons into one! Come one, hurry!" Hagrid watched First-years climbing into small boats and finally he climbed to.

"Onwards!" Hagrid's voice vibrated the lake.


	4. In the boats

The kids were looking at the castle with amusement, Hogwarts was much bigger than Lily thought. It was black and there were lights from the windows. Lily and Snape was in one boat with Molly and Alice. Molly was a short girl with ginger hair and big eyes. Her cheeks were burning, that excited she was. Alice was very different. She was blonde tiny girl, who seemed to young for her age.

Lily liked them both, but Snape was her real friend. The only one. But Lily was open to friendships, of course. She suddenly looked to a boat near theirs.

There was that pompous boy with glasses. Lily frowned. Next to him was a boy with hair a little longer than James'. He seemed worried. Those two boys were the centre of the boat, because Lily saw the third boy, funny, plump, but cute boy who was admiringly staring at the two black haired boys. His eyes were big and blue. Lily started worrying. That little boy seemed to be nice. But with James around, how could he be ok?

Just now, Lily spotted the fourth boy. He wasn't almost seen. He was thin, his grey eyes were shining with love and warmth. However, he seemed tired, but amazed by the castle. He looked friendly.

Lily thought it unfair...so different...She wondered if the boy with longer black hair is any similar to James. It seemed so.

Finally they reached the shore. They got out of the boats and Hagrid led them to the castle. There they were entrusted to a woman with a stern look.


	5. The Sorting Hat

„Follow me," –said a woman with a black witch hat and a stern look. Silently, first-years , most of them a little afraid, followed the woman into the Great Hall. Lily had never seen such a big hall. She looked to see to the ceiling. But there was none. Lily's mouth fell open. There was only sky. Not some painted, but real. She wonder if the ceiling is bewitched. That might be it, she thought. The first years saw four tables of the four houses. Every student wore black cloaks like the first years, but Lily noticed some colours of the houses. She saw that people in her left wore blue and bronze and in her right side, people under their black cloaks wore red and gold. She understood that it was Gryffindor and Ravenclaw tables. The houses which Lily wanted to be in. But she was not sure if she would be enough intelligent to be with the ones in blue.

Before they entered the Hall, Lily didn't care that much where she would be sorted if only she would be with Severus. But now, Lily doubted. The ones in left, not the Ravenclaws, seemed...angry. She thought it can't be the Hufflepuff table, since they should be quite friendly, so it must have been the Slytherin table. Lily shivered. That wan't a company she should want to be with. She changed her mind. Even _if_ Severus would be sorted there, they better be separated. Lily realised she never really asked Severus where he want to go. She talked more. Lily turned to her friend.

„Sev?- she asked curiuosly. But he was not with her."Sev?!" Lily was worried. She turned around.

„No worries, Lily, I'm here..." said Severus standing behind some tall kid. He tried to get through. „Sorry." – he said to the kid. – I need to get through. Excuse me."

The tall kid turned unhappy to Severus. He pushed him to Lily.

„Go to your little girlfriend, Snape."

Lily shot him a deadly look and caught Severus justi n time for him not to fall to the ground. Severus blushed for a second.

„Thanks." He murmured.

„Don't worry." Murmured Lily back." Actually...I wanted to ask you where...

Her words were cut by professor McGonagall , the stern look woman, and she whispered „later".

Professor McGonagall said:

„When I call your name, you will come here, put on the Sorting Hat" she pointed at the old hat on the chair," and you will be sorted.

Lily, horrified, watched how called, Avery, went to put on the Hat. The Sorting Hat, when Avery put it on, started ...talking. Lily was so amazed, that she only heard where he was sorted. The boy ran to the unfriendliest table and took a seat. Lily now saw, that there were chairs. But what if there are not enough. She remembered. Magic.

„Black, Sirius." Called professor McGonagall. Lily was now fully concentrated.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys. I really appreciate all three of you. But. I dont really like how this is going, so i decided that i am going to write another marauders' story. I would appreciate if you would take a look when it will be published (Ill let you know through another chapter) and i thank you so much for being here. Some time after the new story will be published, i will delete this one.**

**Thanks for staying with me,**

** Radville**


End file.
